


I don't like him at all!

by inojinbae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inojinbae/pseuds/inojinbae
Summary: Inojin says that he doesn't like Shinki and his teammates, especially the masked one. But... Is that the truth? If so, would he be so worried about him? Would he take care of him immediately after he got hurt?
Relationships: Araya (Naruto)/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	I don't like him at all!

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is an oneshot based od Boruto episode 169 and I hope you'll enjoy!  
> Idk, why I ship Araya and Inojin so much, lol.

It was obvious that visit to the Sunagakure can't be peaceful and something have to surprise Team 10. This time wasn't different. When they thought they completed their mission, some complications appeared. They were attacked by much stronger opponent. Shikadai knew he was the one, who had beaten up Team 7. He was aware of the serious danger. He had to think very quickly, but it didn't help. It was a miracle that they were still alive. In fact, they had serious injuries, but they were stable. Fortunately, they had medic in a team. Inojin immediately started healing them. It turned out that Araya had it the worst. 

"Your ribs are broken. I can fix that, but I need some time."

"He'll be alright. We'll just take him to the hospital," Shinki said with emotionless face.

"No. He will not. If ribs are broken, they can punch a hole in lungs. It can kill him," he explained, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was fighting with the other boy using only his eyes. "He definitely won't be okay. I have to take care of him now."

"Fine. We're going back then. We have to inform someone about the incident," he informed and walked away.

"Will you be alright?" Shikadai asked, looking at him carefully. He knew it will be tough, but he also knew that only Inojin could make it. 

The blond just nodded. "Just go. I will join you when I finish."

Nara did as he was told, leaving the two boys alone. Inojin looked at the other, who was definitely frightened by his previous words. 

"I won't let you die, so calm down," he said slightly amused and sat beside him, so that he could get better access and heal him.

"It hurts," he hissed, clenching his teeths under the mask. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide that pain.

"I know... Just please, stay still. Don't make it worse or I won't be able to help you," Inojin said with a soft look on his face. He felt so sorry him but he didn't want to show that. He didn't want to admit that he is actually worried about Araya and his health. He had to do something to make him feel better. Unfortunately, he wasn't that good in a medical ninjutsu, so it lasted for ages. "Breathe. I know it hurts when you do but you have to breathe," he ordered, focusing on treating.

"I'm sorry... I didn't make it," the masked boy murmured, staring at the ground. 

"What are you talking about? None of us could make it. He was too strong. It's not your fault."

"You mean the fact that we had to fight a stronger opponent? I know that's not my fault. But..." he paused, as if he was thinking what to say. "... I had to be protected because I couldn't defend myself. I have to be healed because I was beaten up. I lost." He sounded really tearful. 

Inojin sighed, hearing these words. He knew how he felt. He remembered that feeling from Chuunin Exam. Nobody likes loosing but you can't win all the time. Thanks to his own failure he was able to see his weak points and he managed to improve skills. He focused on mind techniques and medical ninjutsu, so that he could keep his friends safe. He hasn't known Araya very well, but he was sure that he cares about his teammates as well. That's why he has to keep it together. 

"And you have to take the advantage of that," he started, making the other confused. "You have to improve yourself and work really hard. You can't break down and give up like that. Show the others, your friends your strength and keep them safe," he said with a smile across his face, proud of his speech and the fact that he finished treatment.

"Maybe you're right..." he said still unconvinced, but then the blonde boy hit him in arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, facing the other, who was smiling.

"Believe in yourself," Yamanaka encouraged him, knowing that he is such insecure person. He needed support. The blond stood up, stretching his hands. "Or I'll kick your ass," he added with a cheerful smile.

This boy makes an impression of a boy, who is always happy and doesn't need any help. He might be rude and savage sometimes, but he really does care about his friends and family. Just like his mother, he puts his loved ones above himself. Somehow, people forget that he has feeling as well. Sometimes he feels like noone cares about him. It can be painful. 

"You're injured as well," Araya noticed, looking at the blood stain on his top.

Inojin glanced at him, surprised at first. 

"I know. I'm the only medical ninja among us and I cannot heal myself," he explained. It was just a scratch. Nothing really bad. "I'm fine." He tried to give him a confident smile, but instead of that he winced. 

"I-I can help you," he started hesitantly. Inojin looked at him astonished. "It looks like you're in a pain."

He was right, it hurt so much and he couldn't do anything about it. He had to clean those wounds and wrap them with the bandages, which he couldn't do on his own. He needed an assistance, but not from him. He also didn't like the idea od taking off his clothes in front of that boy. It was such an embarrassing thing to do. Did he have any other option? Not really.

"You're not a medic, are you?" he asked and the other one shook his head slowly. Inojin sighed, trying to find another solution, but he wasn't Shikadai. He gave up and took off his top. He handed first aid kit to Araya. "Calm down, I will tell you how to do it," he said, seeing his hands were shaking. He sat down on the ground. 

The masked boy wasn't nervous because he wasn't skilled enough. He was nervous because of him. His pretty face, slim body and flushed cheeks almost made him go crazy. He never thought that a male could be so beautiful. Not handsome, beautiful. Inojin's face and figure are slightly femine, which makes him look so fragile. It could be the reason why people consider him as weak. But is that true? Araya refused to agree. In fact, he won against him, but he knew he was better than that. Besides, Inojin improved a lot. He made a huge progress and noone should understimate him. Despite his poor treatment, he seemed to be really confident and cheerful. It looked like he didn't care about people's opinions and because of that Araya admired him.

"First of all, you have to take water and clean up those wounds, then..." he paused, turning to the Araya. "Hey, are you listening?" He frowned, but the taller one was just staring at him. He was speechless. 

"Yes, I'm... Uh..." he mumbled after a while, and quickly took of his glove. He sat behind him, and spilled some water on his back. "What's next?"

"Take this..." He pointed at a small bottle. "...and sterilize them," he instructed. 

The blond clenched his teets when he felt familiar, unpleasant feeling. 

"Is everything fine?" Araya asked, looking at him concerned. Inojin just nodded, trying to ignore the pain. "I think it's done."

"Now... Take this and wrap it with bandages," he said and the other boy immediately focused od the task. "Not that tight! I won't be able to breathe." He put his hand on his forearm, stopping his actions. 

"Sorry. You're just too small," he explained, trying to move his hand, but Inojin was still holding it. 

"You're just too dumb," he hissed, feeling his cheeks growing red. He was aware of their height difference, but somehow that statement made him ashamed.

In fact, Inojin always liked taller people. He feels safier and more comfortable around them. Perhaps this is why he didn't mind Araya's presence. It's not like he likes him or something. He would never get along with someone like him! It's impossible, isn't it?

"Can you let me go? I can't do it like that," he informed, leaning to the shorter, so that the could hear him very well. 

Inojin looked like tomato. He didn't notice that his hands were still pressed to his body. As soon as he realized that, he did what he was told and remained silent. For the first time he didn't know what to say. He knew Araya did it on a purpose. 

"Is it okay now?" he asked, looking at him carefully.

"Not bad, but I would do it better," the blond bragged himself in a response and stood up.

"Of course, you would," the taller boy replied, slightly amused. "Aren't you tired?"

"Why do you even care?" He raised his eyebrow. "We're not friends."

"I-I... I'm just curious, that's all!" he answered immediately.

"Calm down," he sighed, and put his clothes on again. "I'm not gonna scold you off for that. It's kinda... Nice." Inojin smiled, looking in the other direction. He wasn't used to that. Usually he was the one, who was worried about others and their health condition. "Answering on your question... I am. Just a bit."

Araya could understand him. Inojin healed all of them. He must have been exhausted, so he didn't want to bother him with his worries. They were staring at themselves in a completely silence, which was uncomfortable for both of them. Araya wasn't good at conversations and making friends, but at least he tried. He changed the topic.

"So... You're going back to the Konoha?" Araya asked just to break that silence. He didn't need to do it. The answer was obvious. He just wanted to talk with the other a little more.

"I guess so," he murmured and looked at the taller one. "We have to leave as soon as it possible. It's an emergency."

"We have to hurry up then," he said, staring at the sun. "It's getting late. Your train leaves soon."

Inojin raised his eyebrow and glanced confused before he spoke. "We?" he asked, making Araya look at him. 

"Uh, yeah... I thought I'll see you off," he replied, ashamed a bit. "Just to make sure you'll be fine."

"I don't need bodyguard, you know," he murmured, blushing a litte and started walking. The truth was that he was exhausted and if he was attacked by someone, he wouldn't have any chance against them. He wouldn't admit, but he was really glad and grateful that Araya decided to accompany him.

"Not this way," masked boy informed and Inojin followed him, looking in the other direction.

"I know, right?" he growled in a response, making Araya chuckle.

They didn't talk. There was completely silence. The older one could swear that he saw concern on blond's face. He was wondering if he should ask him, what was wrong, but he was afraid that such question might make him angry. He decided to try.

"What is bothering you?" He looked at him.

"Huh? Nothing... I'm tired," he replied and gave him a weak smile, which was noticed.

"Should I carry you?" he asked and slowed down.

"Can you stop being so weird? It's freaking me out," Inojin said, not even looking in his direction. Suddenly, he felt his arms around his waist. "Hey! Put me down, you weirdo!" He shouted as the other picked him up. 

"You barely can walk. You're gonna be late for your train," he replied calmly.

"That's really embarrassed," the blond mumbled, trying to look away. "You're gonna put me down before others see me."

"As you please," he sighed and started walking. 

***

"So... How was your time with Araya?" Chouchou asked, raising her eyebrows in a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"You know exactly what I mean," she replied, staring at him mercilessly.

She knew. He was like an open book.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chubs," he said, as he turned away.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't like him at all," he almost shouted, trying not to blush.

"Someone has a crush," she stated amused, opening a chips bag. 

It was enough to make Inojin's face red. He couldn't admit that he liked that boy. Was he that obvious? It's just a crush, and he is just a kid. It's not a serious thing, right?

He could hear Chocho's annoying giggle behind himself.

"Just shut up," he hissed and got into the train.


End file.
